


Stand by Me

by softcheesycheesejake



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gamora needs a hug, Hurt Gamora (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War Fix, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Romance, Series, Starmora, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, injured gamora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-11 23:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19553074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcheesycheesejake/pseuds/softcheesycheesejake
Summary: After a turn of event during infinity war wrecks havoc on the Guardians, they are desperate for help. Luckily their friend knows just where to find it.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Set on knowhere during infinity war -

All Peter could do was watch Gamora pounce on her father. He feared for her life now more than ever as Thanos grabbed Gamora’s sword by the blade snapping it in two. She the drove what remained into his neck, making him groan in agony. She could end it all, right here, right now. She took her chance, pulling out the red-jewelled dagger he’d given her as a child. Gamora thrusted the blade into his chest, piercing his heart. She pulled it out, and Thanos looked at his chest in shock.

“Why,” Thanos croaked, “Why you daughter?” He fell to the ground as the blood seeped out of his neck and chest. Gamora fell to her knees in tears, Peter was shocked.

“That was quick” Peter said. The Collector began to applaud at Gamora’s feat. Something felt wrong to Peter but he couldn’t make sense of the whole situation. He started to make his way towards his girlfriend.

“Magnificent! Magnificent! “ the Collector squealed. Gamora had done it, she’d killed the mad titan, she killed her very own father.

“Is that sadness I sense in you daughter?”, Thanos bellowed, catching everyone off guard,” In my heart I knew you still cared. But one can never know for sure. Reality can be disappointing.” The familiarity of the room began to fade into flames and chaos. Peter and Gamora looked over at the Collector as he waved his hand, then disappearing into thin air. “That is, that was. But now reality can be whatever I want.” Thanos appears unscathed, and his gauntlet flaunting a new red stone. Gamora looked up at him, her faced drenched in tears but she’d spare no more for him.

“You know I’d come”, she stuttered. A sense of doom surrounded her.

“I counted on it. There is something we need to discuss little one.” Gamora felt something she’d rarely felt, fear and it was stronger than ever before. Stronger than when she was hidding in that shack during her people’s genocide. Gamora quickly grabbed the broken end of her sword, attempting to thrust it through her chest.The stub disappeared and the only evidence of it’s existence was a small slice on her stomach. She dropped her head, she’d failed. He grabbed her shoulder turning her around to face her friends. Peter watched in horror.

“Thanos!” yelled Drax as he charged at the mad titan. With the slight sway of his gloved hand, Drax was diced into little cubes with the power of the reality stone. Mantis unraveled as if someone pulled a lose string on her shirt, making her whole body fall apart. The only one left was Peter, who was scared for Gamora’s life, and he was willing to lay everything on the line for her. He pointed his blaster at Thanos.

“Let her go Grimace!” He yelled aiming his gun at the mad titan’s large chin.

“Peter...” she started. He glanced at her, and saw her pain. Tears formed in his eyes.

“I told you to go right” he said keeping his gun aimed at Thanos’ head.

“Now? Really?” Gamora cried..

“You let her go” he said moving it so the bullet would go right through his brain. A smile spread across Thanos’ face.

“Ah. The boyfriend”, Thanos grinned.

“I like to think of myself more as a titan- killing long term bootycall. Let her go!”, he shouted out of desperation, “Or I’m going to blow that nutsack of a chin right off your face”.

“Not him”, Gamora reminded Peter of their conversation from earlier. Peter looked at her keeping his gun trained on Thanos, “You promised. You promised!”, she begged him to end her life.

“Oh Daughter, you expect too much of him,” he looks down at the Terran, “ She’s asked hasn’t she? Do it”. Silence fills the Collector’s Museum, as the flames crackle in the distance. Thanos shoves his daughters head inches away from the chamber of Peter’s blaster. “Do it!” Tears began to build in Peter’s eyes.

“I told you to go right.” Peter’s voice was breaking, sadness was visible in his voice. He painfully raised the gun to her head.

“I love you, more than anything”, she confessed, their faces flooded with tears, knowing this was their last time together.

“I love you too.” Peter replied. He couldn’t do it, he can’t shoot her, she was the love of his life. But he decided that he doesn’t get to be selfish when the whole universe is on the line. Peter closes tightly eyes, knowing Gamora is quivering at the end of his gun. He trembles as he pulls the trigger. The only thing that came out his gun were bubbles. Thanos played him. Thanos had won.

“I like him”, Thanos approved Gamora’s choice in partner. Drax and Mantis turned back to normal as Thanos raised the gauntlet and kept his other on Gamora’s shoulder. Suddenly, a flying axe rips through Thanos, covering Peter and Gamora in blood.

“I told you, you’d pay for that.”, Thor said emerging from a dark area among the chaos. Rocket was on his shoulder, armed and ready as always. Groot looked over at the bloody mess Thor created. Thanos’s head laid apart from his body and blood was still spilled on the floor from the rest of his body. Peter grabbed Gamora as she stumbled to the ground.

“No, no, no”, Peter cried, “ Hey, stay with me!”. He was on the ground sobbing with Gamora’s seemingly limp body in his arms. The deep cut stretched along her most of her left side. The rest of Guardians rush over to help. Drax and Thor lifted Gamora out of his arms. Peter sobbed on the floor, he sat in the puddle of blood in shock.

“Quill?”, Rocket said as he slowly approached Peter, “we have to get out of here before this place blows”. Rocket laid a hand on his shoulder. Peter nodded as he picked him self up, and they boarded the Milano in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s not dead”, Thor said as he placed Gamora on the bed. Peter stood in the entrance of the med bay watching worryingly as they tended her wounds. He couldn’t find her face among the commotion but he could see the gaping wound on her back. Peter’s heart sunk to the bottom of his chest as Mantis cleaned around the slice. Drax noticed Peter from the corner of his eye. It hurt Drax to see him like this. All to familiar with the pain of losing someone you love most. He couldn’t believe he let himself go there. Gamora was going to be fine, nothing is going to happen. All happy thoughts here. If they were going to put in their best effort Peter had to leave the room.

“Quill, you cannot be in here.”, Drax instructed, “ You are still covered in blood”. That was the only line he could think of that had an actual chance of working, but Drax was not wrong. His clothes were soaked with Thanos and Gamora’s blood, but Peter could care less. He wanted to be by her side, holding her hand as she went through this.

“I can be wherever I want, It’s my ship”, he replied, he was desperately trying to seem calm amidst the crisis. Groot watched in horror as one of his family members laid in a puddle of blood.

“Go shower and then you can be as close to her as you want”, suggested Mantis who was keeping Gamora unconscious, “She needs a lot of help.” Groot escorted Peter out of the room with one hand, after giving him a hug.

“We need blood.”, Drax started, “but we do not have that of her peoples.” All of the Guardians knew that without Zehoberei blood Gamora would be dead within days.

“I know people who will help.” Thor said hopefully , “tell Rabbit to head for Midgard .”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slowly walked into his and Gamora’s room, shutting the door behind him. Their room was fairly clean, mainly because she was sort of a neat freak. He lifted the bloodied shirt over his head, and tossed it into an empty basket for cleaning. Peter walked in to their bathroom and took of the rest of his clothes. He stared at his bloody reflection in the mirror. He wet a green face cloth and pressed it to his face and neck in the mirror. The blood changed the colour of the towel, but Peter’s face was almost completely spotless. The mark Gamora had left the night before was still there, he looked at at the small purple bruise above his collarbone, tracing his thumb along it, she had one in almost the exact same spot. 

He turned on the shower, slowly making his way in the stall. The water rinsed off the blood changing the water to reddish purple colour. He watched the draining water become clearer, he reached down for the shampoo unintentionally grabbed Gamora’s body soap. He put the bottle to his nose, taking in the sweet sugary smell. He placed it on the shower rack and grabbed his shampoo. Squirting it in his hand he lathered it through his hair. All he could think about was her. The way she talked, the way she smiled and tasted. And how at night she’d melt into him, letting her wrap his arms around her. He loved how’d she kissed him at the end of a hard day, and the way they danced to songs like At Last by Etta James and Time after Time by Cyndi Lauper. Peter felt like he was losing her forever.

He turned off the tap and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist, walking in to his drawer grabbing some clothes, and got dressed. He laid down in their bed and covered himself with the sheets. He stared at the empty spot beside with sadness. Her pillow was wrapped in Peter’s arms as he closed his eyes for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so something wasn’t working with my docs app and this chap was real short because I lost all my progress. Hope y’all understand :)

“They should be here” Thor said as the Milano landed on the lawn of the Avengers headquarters. Suddenly a large alien ship landed on the other side of the lawn. Thor and Rocket ran to the crash site. Doctor Strange, Ironman and Spider-Man emerged from the wreckage.

“Tony! Strange!” Thor yelled at the heroes, “ Stark we need your help!”All three of them flew down in front of them.

“Is it true Thanos is dead?” asked Peter Parker, “because the evil Squidward guy just was like—“. Peter Quill carried Gamora off the ship.

“Can you help her, please”, Quill begged as he held his girlfriends limp body in his arms. Tony looked at the green woman and the gapping cut on her back. Peter was on the verge of crying.

“Rhodey get me a stretcher!”, Tony said in to his transmitter. A hovering one came out the entrance and Peter placed her on the surface. All of them ran to the building.


	5. Chapter 5

“She’s extremely lucky” said Steven Strange. He was baffled by Gamora’s scans. flips the hologram zooming in on her ribs.

“How is this lucky?”, asked Rocket. Gamora’s scapula was cracked, she had four broken ribs and torn and sliced muscles. Strange took a deep breath.

“You see here?” began Strange pointing at Gamora’s shoulder, everyone nods. “Any deeper and it would have snapped the scapula and she would never use that arm again. And if it had gone any deeper where she broke the ribs, it would have torn a huge hole in her left lung.”

“Okay, so she’s lucky. “ Rocket conceded to the Doctor’s findings.

“How do we fix something of this magnitude, on something that is not even human. And where the hell are we supposed to get green alien blood ?”, Tony asks. Quill sits up from his chair.

“For starters, she’s a humanoid, and two her skin and blood is just a different colour”, Quill explained. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine she’s kinda human, but we still don’t have a game plan,” Tony said.

“Mr. Stark”, said Peter Parker trying to get his mentor’s attention. Tony ignored him, but Peter wasn’t going to give up quite yet. “Mr. Stark I have an idea.”

“Kid if it’s something you saw in a movie, don’t bother saying it”, Tony stated as he scratched his chin.

“Don’t worry Mr. Stark it’s actually your umm Nanobots Sir, like the ones you filled the hole in the spaceship’s wall with”, the kid suggested. Tony was impressed with his idea. Boy, he had trained this kid well.

“That’s actually a good idea,” Tony appraises his apprentice, he gave Parker the nod of approval. Bruce, Thor and Stephen all nodded in agreement. Quill got up off the couch.

“You’re listening to a 10 year old?” Quill barked, “How do you even know if this will work?”

“Because it worked on me” Tony admitted. Strange looked up at her scans and slowly clapped his hands grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Only repair the bones, cartilage and the interior portion of the muscles, since we don’t know the after affects, it would be best to let most of it remain natural.”, Strange instructed him. Tony rolled his eyes as he flipped the holographic scan. Bruce nodded in agreement, knowing that limiting the nanobots would be better for her healthy.

“ We should do this now before things get worse.”, Bruce said.

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s take her to the room”.


	6. Chapter 6

Rocket sat on the couch as he studied the tv. He surfed through the channels but nothing seemed to be on. He’d never really had the luxury of so many channels. And the whole galaxy knew that Terran entertainment was the best, and Rocket had known that for a fact. Quill had found a copy of Footloose and had them all watch it while they ate Terran food. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t find something to watch because their were over 500 channels. He realized how what was going on with Gamora prevented him from thinking straight and how badly this affected the whole group. Rocket stared at the tv in silence.

“I am Groot!”, Grootsaid as he pointed at the tv. Groot seemed to handling the whole situation quite well l, which took some weight off of Rocket’s shoulders.

“ What do ya mean what is Netflix?” Rocket asked as he had no clue what Netflix even was, but he noticed the red button labelled Netflix. He pressed it and opened the streaming service. He looked through the recommended sections eventually stumbling across a Terran TV comedy. The show appeared extremely entertaining as there was a hot badass looking chick and the show description seem to fit Rocket’s standards.

“Brilliant but immature Brooklyn detective Jake Peralta must learn to follow the rules and be a team player when his gets an exacting new captain.”, he read, “Groot is this show okay?” Groot ignored Rocket, causing the Racoon to role his eyes. Rocket really wanted to throw the IPad out the window. Drax walks through the door with a bottle and 2 glasses

“ I brought drinks!” Drax announced placinh a bottle on the table. He tossed a bottle of Root Beer at Groot thinking it would be a funny joke. Drax poured the liquor in the glasses.

“What is this?” Rocket asked out of curiosity, enjoying the brown liquor.

“It’s called why-sky” Drax said confidently. Rocket lifted up the the bottle of Jack Daniel’s and read the label.

“It’s whiskey, dumbass” Rocket replied, he turned around to check on Groot,”Hey don’t drink it that fast! That’s the only one you are getting.”

“I am Groot?”, the tree was curious as to why he only got one bottle.

“It’s your bed time in 15 minutes.” responded Rocket before taking another sip from his glass. Rocket thought his parenting skills were on point. Drax looked at Rocket with a hint of sadness. Drax dearly missed his family, and seeing Groot and Rocket made his heart crumble. But he decided to keep how he felt to himself. As he was on the brink of losing another family member. He downed his drink and said goodnight to his friends, he shut the door behind him.

“I am Groot?”

“He’s just worried about Gamora.” Rocket explained as he tucked Groot into bed. Groot was worried, he’d seen all of them injured, but this was the second worst he’d ever seen. He remembered when Quill had almost died and the toll it took on the team.

“I am Groot?”

“Don’t worry kid”, Rocket said while he turned off the lights, “ She’ll be alright.”


	7. Chapter 7

Peter’s head rested on her bed as he held her hand. Gamora had gone into surgery almost four days ago, and he was worried. He looked up at her praying she’d be okay, hoping she’d be Gamora and not some ghost or a shell of a person. He closed his eyes in the dark room, attempting to fall sleep for the first time in days. Peter pictured them happy in his head, doing earthly things with the rest of the gang, unaware that she was waking up. He was too distracted with the little peace he found in his head. She could feel his warm hand tightly gripping her own. Gamora’s eyes slowly fluttered open and looked down at the person, assuming it was Peter sitting there, but she was unsure in all this darkness.

“Peter?” said her quiet raspy voice, Peter bounced back to reality. He looked up at Gamora and sat up in his chair, turning the light on a low setting. He was speachless, it was his Gamora.

“Hey, How do you feel?” he asked as a smile swept across his face. He was happy she woke up this late, realizing how she would’ve hated laying on her side.

“Sore, and tired.” she responded slowly, “Where is everyone? Is everyone okay?”

“ Everyone’s in bed.” He said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” she asked him. He kissed her hand as he sat on the side of her bed. He smiled at her.

“I’ve been sleeping here” , he confessed.

“Peter...”, Gamora wished he would have gotten some sleep.

“It’s alright, at least I got to see you wake up”

“Peter, where are we?” she asked reaching for her water. Peter grabbed it for her bringing the cup to her lips. He could see the pain on her face, she was always tough and perseverant through everything, no matter what. It hurt him to see Gamora like this.

“We’re on Earth,” he replied slowly pouring the water in her mouth, he answer didn’t even phase her. He wiped the excess off her face. She turned her head to him, giving him a slight understanding nod. She wished he could lay beside her, and snuggle up right there.

“I love you so much”, he confessed laying his head back on the side of her bed. She put her good hand on his head. She could tell how upset he was. Gamora throat was killing her but she managed to say I love you too. Peter closed his eyes, as Gamora’s touch flooded him with a huge wave of relief. He had her back and that was all that mattered, for the first time in days Peter could sleep, and he could sleep. And he did just that, right there on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gamora’s eyes slowly opened her eyes. The room was dimly lit, and hotter than last night, which confused her. She could feel Peter’s head still pressing against her thigh; she knew he was there all night, so who changed the thermostat? She noticed a warm unfamiliar smell, and she had never smelled anything quite like it.

“Look who’s up.” said Rocket standing by the edge of her bed, arms crossed with smirk on his face. Drax and Mantis were sitting at the front of the room eating Terran food while Groot was playing some game on a new device. The Terran food was responsible for the smell. It was nice to know they all cared, they were really a family.

“Hey.”, Gamora’s voice was still a little raspy, “Where are we, again?” Her fingers combed through Peter’s hair.

“Well we are —“, Rocket started.

“In Paradise!”, interrupted Mantis who was snacking on some chicken nuggets. She dipped it in the sweet sour and the hot mustard sauce. Peter would not approve of this combination.

“Mantis is lying. We are not on Paradise. We are on Quill’s home planet , earth”, Drax retorted, slowly he took a bite out of his Big Mac. Rocket rolled his eyes.

“Is Thanos dead?”, she asks, she tried to remember what exactly happened on that fateful night on knowhere. The last thing she could remember was Peter crying as he was sprayed in blood. Gamora assumed Thanos was dead, but she had to be sure.

“He was cut in three by the pirate angel! The deaths of all those fallen at his hand have been avenged.”, exclaimed Drax with his mouthful. Gamora opened her mouth but couldn’t produce a word. It was on the tip of her tongue but some part of her wouldn’t let her say it. Gamora leaned her bed back from a seated position, unintentionally waking Peter up with the quiet mechanical whirring.

“ Mora, ”, Peter mumbled breaking the silence. He nuzzled his head into her thigh. She looked down at his cute relaxed face. Gamora didn’t care for the details of her adoptive fathers death, she was just happy that her family was okay. Sure, they were dysfunctional, but it worked for them. Peter opened his eyes, Gamora brushed her thumb across his forehead. She could see the smile forming on his face. She looked back at them as she ran her fingers through his hair. The room was silent.

“What are we gonna do now?”, Rocket asked. Xandar no longer existed, Thanos is dead, the sovereigns are on their ass and work was running short. The group sat in silence.

“Stay here”, Peter quietly suggested. All heads turned to him and almost everyone’s jaw dropped.

“What did you say?”, asked Drax.

“He said we can stay here.” Gamora.

“Why would we do that”, Rocket joked.

“ The sovereigns won’t find us,” Peter explained “I think we deserve a break. We’re three time galaxy savers!” All of Gamora’s life she never got a break, she never just sat down and relaxed or did anything normal. Her and Peter haven’t gone a date in almost 3 years and the Guardians haven’t had a break in a while. She could barely remember living peacefully on her planet, and the memories were gradually fading away.

“I would enjoy staying here. I desire to try more Terran cuisine.”, Drax added.

“Well I guess we are doing this”.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was their last day. The last day at Avengers HeadQuarters, the place that had been there home for the past 3 weeks. This upset all the Guardians, they made more friends in the past 3 weeks than in the 4 years they’ve been together. Gamora folded her clean clothes, carefully placing them into the black duffel bag given to her from Natasha Romanoff. The two had grown very close, both having a mutual understanding of what it was like being a trained assassin. Rocket made his way into Gamora’s nearly empty hospital room.

“You seriously want to stay here?”, Rocket asked as Gamora packed more of her stuff away.

“Yes, I think it’s best for the team.” Gamora answered. “We need a break”

“You’re not trying to appease your humie boyfriend, are you? Cause I didnt think you were that dumb”. She glared at the Raccoon, reminding him who he was talking to. Rocket picked handed the duffel bag as they walked out of the room.

“Right. You already satisfy him.”, Rocket joked earning him a kick in the leg, earning a small yelp from the racoon. She walked outside to lawn and turned to see her friend sitting on the bench.

“I see you’re ready to go.” , said Nat. Gamora aced the bag on the ground beside her.

“I am.” Gamora said, she would miss Nat and hoped she would visit them on their travels. Suddenly Peter’s strong arms wrapped around Gamora from behind, and he pressed his lips to her cheek, surprising Gamora.

“Hey babe, you all packed?” Peter asked twirling her into his arms. Gamora used to get angry if he showed any affection for her out in public. It had even annoyed her when it was in front of the rest of the crew. But the situation on Knowhere changed things, in many ways. Smells were stronger. She was a little more relaxed. Everything seemed better in her eyes. And she enjoyed the affection, anywhere. Maybe it was the fact that both of them almost died. But she wasn’t completely sure.

“Why did Stark call us out here?”, Peter asked as Cap joined them outside.

“He has some—“ Rogers was interrupted by the man himself.

“Me and Dumbledoor Jr. have some going away gifts”, Tony said.

“I wouldn’t call them going away gifts.”, Strange said. Tony rolled his eyes as Rhodes, Thor and Bruce joined them, carrying backpacks. Thor handed a box to the Doctor.

“They are devices that will make you look and sound like a human.”, Tony said.

“I wouldn’t call them devices” , Strange jabbed but Stark continued ignoring the Doctor’s comments. “It’s so you don’t cause panic, you are lucky we are even letting you stay here.” Peter thanked them as the rest of his team were given a thin gold cuff with a small silver section.

“These are morphing devices, you will still be in your own body but you will be presented and physically a human.”, Stark handed Groot a special one with a red stone in the middle.

“What about currency? This planet doesn’t accept units.” Rocket said, “How do we do shit”

“Tony has you covered”, said Bruce, “You all of ID’s, Passports, Drivers License, Healthcare Card, Bank accounts, Birth Certificates, Insurance, Phones and extra bracelets are in here”.

“The Benatar is disguised as a plane, it is changeable but we wouldn’t recommend changing the artifact.”, Natasha added. The Avengers handed a backpack to all the guardians. Rocket immediately rummaged through the sack checking out everything. He picked up his ID and stared down at the card.

“Who the fuck is Brad Rocket?”, the raccoon stuck the ID in Tony’s face. Tony couldn’t help up but chuckle.

“That’s you dipshit.”

“Oh.” All of them put their bags on their backs and walked towards the Benatar. Peter and Gamora watched as the other Guardians boarded the ship.

“I can’t thank you enough”, Quill said shaking Tony’s hand. “You guys are the bomb.” Peter waved goodbye as he boarded the ship. Natasha and Gamora gave eachother a hug.

“I’m not normally a hugger, but this time I think one is necessary”, Nat said to her friend. Gamora smiled as she tightened the straps of her backpack.

“Neither am I, but this was an appropriate time to hug”, Gamora smiled. She boarded the ship waving goodbye to her new friends. The doors to the Benatar closed and the engine fired up. The Avengers watched as the Benatar disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna turn this into a whole freaking series. Because Guardians + Terra = Fun. And thx for reading :)


End file.
